Home
by rawker-demyx
Summary: Evan Lorne may be having a hard time dealing with having to move back to Earth, but he could not even imagine what Colonel Sheppard was going through. Part of him wanted to help, though, and with Cam's help he thought he could. Spoilers for "The Return."


**Title: **Home

**Author:** Rawker-Demyx

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, not making money off it. Both sad truths.

**Pairings:** Mitchell/Lorne/Sheppard

**Rating:** NC-17

*****

Evan buried his face into the pillows and bit down hard to stifle his moan, then turning it slightly to the side to get air into his burning lungs. Large, strong hands gripped his hips tightly and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of letting go; not having to be the responsible Major Lorne that everyone came to rely on, but just Evan. His tongue wet his lips and he could taste the beads of sweat resting there, the salty, musky flavor invading his senses.

And suddenly he felt the man behind him his that spot one spot inside of him that made him see stars. This time the moan tore from his throat and he did not give a damn about anything else except that that spot got hit again and again. His hands fisted the sheets and he felt the rough, standard issue linens scratch against his palms. One of the hands on his hips left and then he felt it carding through his hair, not pulling it really, but not being too gentle at the same time.

"Shhh, Evan." The deep, scratchy voice urged softly from behind him, the Southern accent becoming more pronounced in the throws of passion. "Don't want the rest of the—ugh—base to hear us…" he intoned, the pleasure evident in his voice. "Fuck, Evan, you're so hot," he gasped out as Evan thrust his hips backwards to meet the thrusts into him.

Evan bit his lip to keep from crying out, both at the feeling of Cam Mitchell filling him until he felt like he could explode from the sheer pleasure of it all and from hearing his name falling from the man's lips in ecstasy. His eyes tightly squeezed shut as he felt his orgasm building inside of him. "Cam, I'm—" he started to say, but was cut off when he felt one of the hands close around his cock, sliding back and forth using the wetness at the tip to make him slick.

It was only a few thrusts forward into Cam's hand and backward onto his hard manhood before Evan had to turn back into the pillow to keep from yelling his lover's name as he came onto his hand. He could feel Cam riding him still, the man's hand still on his slowly softening cock while he thrust into him. Evan knew Cam was about to come when the thrusts got faster, the hand still on his hip suddenly tightened enough to bruise, and Cam pressed himself against Evan's back. And then Cam was spilling into him, Evan could feel the warmth filling him and becoming a part of him.

They stayed frozen in place for several moments, seemingly an eternity to Evan, before his knees gave way and he collapsed down onto the bed, Cam gracelessly hitting the mattress beside him. "That was…" he trailed off, not knowing how to describe it in words.

Cam just gave him his trademark flyboy smile and said, "Yeah." His voice was full of understanding and Evan just grinned back. The Southern man wrapped his arm around Evan's waist and pulled him close, their chests pressing together and their legs intertwining. When Evan leaned forward to give him a kiss, though, he brought his arm up from his waist and placed his fingertips on Evan's lips. At the confused look in the other man's eyes, Cam brought his other hand to his own mouth and started to lick Evan's essence from his fingers.

The younger man just groaned at the sight of his lover doing something so intimate and when he was finished licking his fingers clean, Evan took the hand against his lips, kissed it gently, and then brushed his lips against Cam's. He slipped his tongue into Cam's mouth and tasted himself in addition to his lover's usual taste. After pulling away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against Cam's shoulder, let his eyes drift closed, and mumbled sleepily into Cam's warm skin.

"What was that?" He heard Cam ask, his voice quiet in the now still night and laced with fatigue.

Evan grinned and repeated himself, a little louder, "I said, 'thank you.'" Cam did not ask him what he was thankful for, he was sure the other man knew the reason, but he felt like he had to say it anyway. "Thank you for…being here for me. I needed it." He wrapped his arms around his lover and continued, "I just…I miss it, you know?"

Cam sighed above him and he felt the exhalation like the slightest breeze brushing his hair. "I know," he whispered.

Evan turned his head and shifted a little to place his head against Cam's chest. He listened to the older man's heartbeat for a while before he spoke again. "And it doesn't feel right…" he said. He paused and listened for just a few more heartbeats before continuing, "…thinking I won't be able to go home again." He felt the arm around his waist shift a little bit at his words.

They had not actually spoken about it yet, not in so many words at least. Evan knew he had been acting distant since the Expedition returned to Earth; he knew it, but he could not help it. He was not sure when he had begun to think of Atlantis as his home, maybe it was just a byproduct of all the time they spent defending it from one threat after another, but it had worked its way into his heart somehow and now he missed it more than he ever thought possible. The worse part of it, though, was that most of the Expedition members had been reassigned to various new projects and kept far apart. He knew this was probably an attempt by The Powers That Be to help them move on, but he missed all of them so much and it was starting to get to him that he did not see each of them every day. Still, other times, he was grateful he did not see all but a few of them around the SGC now because he was sure they would want to talk and he did not think he was ready for that until now—maybe.

He and Cam had been friendly since the man had found out about the stargate several years previous. Evan had been given the task of giving him and a team of new F-302 pilots a tour of the SGC and explaining the history of the program and what they had encountered out in the galaxy. He knew they had read the official reports, and now knew that Cam had memorized almost all of the ones that he had seen at the time, but reading official statements and hearing it from someone who had been out in the field were two completely different things. But at some point, and Evan is not really sure when that was, friendship had turned into something more. And as much as it pained him to do it at the time, the farewell letters from the Atlantis Expedition, convinced they were about to die, were enough to persuade him to join the Daedalus on its mission to save them. Cam had said he understood, and the funny thing was that Evan knew he did, but it still did not make being separated by three million light-years any less lonely. And now here they were again.

"What are you thinking about?" Cam's voice whispered from somewhere above him.

Evan smirked a little bit, his playful side coming out as he said, "About how sappy you are in bed." That earned him a slight poke in the ribs and his smirk turned into a full-blown smile.

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, comfortably warm in his lover's arms, but he was not sure if he welcomed the escape into dreams that sleep offered him. While reality was dismal enough, in his dreams he almost always found himself inside of the Ancient city and he did not know if it was more comforting to just forget about it or to hold on to the last shreds of his experience there in his sleep.

*****

His eyes opened slightly expecting to wince against the light pouring in from single window in his quarters, but it was still completely dark. It took a few moments to for reality to come rushing back to him and Evan remembered that he was staying in guest quarters in the SGC. No morning sunlight would be reaching him that far underneath Cheyenne Mountain. It had been several weeks since the Ancients had returned to the city and forced the Expedition to return to Earth, but he still could not shake off his memories of his real home.

He rolled over, his skin rubbing against the uncomfortable military sheets, and he reached out to pull Cam closer. He was not discouraged when his hands met only thin air; it was to be expected if he continued living on base. Neither of them could afford to be caught in this situation, no matter how much they disagreed with the policies of the United States military, and the risk that Cam could be seen leaving his quarters early in the morning was just too great. It would lead to dangerous questions and eventually spiral out of control until, at best, they were both discharged, and Evan did not want to even think about the worst-case scenario.

Evan looked up at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand and realized if he wanted to be able to get breakfast before being doomed to meetings for the rest of the day, then he would have to get in the next few minutes. He took a quick shower, washing away they smell of Cameron and sex from his body, before grabbing a clean uniform from the dresser and slapping his SG-11 patch on the shoulder of the loose fitting clothes.

Stepping into the mess hall, he saw a myriad of random faces: technicians, enlisted personnel, and other support staff. Not being in an authority position within the SGC, he did not know everyone here like he had on Atlantis. He may not have been able to recount the life story of every Expedition member, but he could at least recognize them, remember their name, and even in which department they worked. It was the only decent thing to do living in such a small, isolated community. Here, though, most of them were just nameless faces in the crowd. The majority of the people he had worked and been friends with before Atlantis had been transferred, retired, or unfortunately not returned from a mission.

Someone moving quickly at the edge of his vision caught his eye and when he saw who it was, he was not so surprised. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was taking abandoning Atlantis harder than anyone he knew, with the possible exception of Elizabeth Weir given that, from what he had heard, she had practically withdrawn from reality. He had seen his former commanding officer breeze through the mess hall like this on several occasions since their return to Earth. He would rush in, grab a cup of coffee and whatever grab-and-go food item was available, and retreat back to his office. In fact, Evan was fairly sure that Sheppard only left his office to go off world with his new SG team and to sleep in his quarters elsewhere in the mountain.

Evan was becoming more and more concerned about Sheppard. He knew that the only reason he was not in the same state as the colonel was that he had Cam as an emotional and physical outlet. But getting John Sheppard to deal with emotions was like trying to convince the Wraith to eat salad, or in other words unimaginable without the fabric of the Universe coming unraveled.

A glance at his watch told Evan that it was time to head to his first meeting of the day. General Landry wanted a briefing on the efforts to mine trinium on P8C-941 as well as details of the recent Ori interest in having their new followers in the Milky Way mine naquadah for their crusade. He was expecting the meeting to last until at least lunch barring any unscheduled, off-world stargate activations. He quickly drank the rest of his coffee, the hot liquid burning his mouth on the way down, then bussed his tray and headed to the briefing room, passing Sheppard's office on the way. Evan swore he could faintly hear an exasperated voice groan, "McKay!" through the door and grinned a little at the familiarity of it. At least Sheppard did seem to have some kind of outlet, though he knew no matter how close the two were, the colonel would not discuss his inner demons with Dr. Rodney McKay.

*****

Cam's lips crushed against his and the Southern man's and he groaned as he felt the older man's hands slide from his shoulder blades down to cup his ass and pull his hips forward into a grind. He was quickly losing all conscious thought as all of his senses were flooded with everything that was Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. His superior officer had ambushed him as he entered his quarters after the last of his seemingly interminable meetings and he was suddenly very appreciative of the fact the Mitchell's access card got him into any room on the base. But a nagging thought in the back of his mind kept threatening to interrupt the pleasurable sensations he was feeling and Evan felt it was important that he try to remember it.

"Cam," he whispered as the other man pulled away for air, "please, wait."

His eyes filled with concern, Cam held onto him but stood completely still, his ragged breathing the only sound in the room for a few moments. Finally, he said, "What is it, Evan? Did I do something wrong?"

Remembering what it was he wanted to talk about, Evan shook his head and wrapped his arms around his lover to lead them both to sit on the bed. "I just wanted to talk to you about something. Something kind of important."

"Ah," was all he got back. When Evan did not say anything though, Cam asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

He was not sure how exactly to broach the subject, but eventually decided that the direct approach was probably the simplest and the best. "It's about Colonel Sheppard."

"John?" Cam clarified unnecessarily. Evan was pretty sure there was no one else currently serving in the United States military with the last name "Sheppard."

Evan leaned his head against Cam's shoulder and nodded his head. "I'm worried about him."

"He's a big boy, Evan," he heard Cam say soothingly. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Cam," it came out as a sigh. "I don't know…you remember how I was when it finally sank in? He was even more attached to Atlantis than me. Than any of us really." Evan closed his eyes as he continued, "I have you to talk to about Atlantis. And when I went, I still had connections on Earth: my sister, her kids. But Colonel Sheppard doesn't, um…" he trailed off. Teyla had confided in him once that Sheppard had not spoken to what was left of his family in years. "Sheppard went to Atlantis with nothing to lose."

"What do want, Evan?" Cam urged. He obviously knew Evan was going somewhere with this.

Again, Evan was unsure of how to say what was on his mind, this time out of fear of how Cam would react. "Well, I was thinking…" and he just stopped. There was just silence for what seemed like entire minutes, but Cam did not rush him and he was grateful for that. "What if," he started again, "we offer him…what we have?" He glanced up at Cam's face to see his reaction and was met with a somewhat confused expression.

"What do you mean 'what we have?'" He asked. "You mean you want to set him up with someone?"

"Um, not exactly." Evan had his suspicions about his former commanding officer from their days in Atlantis. He knew the colonel had a reputation as a ladies man, but he could have sworn he had seen the man look appreciatively at some members of the same sex. But, while John Sheppard took nearly every opportunity to flout authority, this was something much more serious that could end his career and the man loved his job too much for that. "What if he were to join us? Become a part of this?"

Cam stared at him, clearly uncertain if Evan was being serious. "'Become a part of this?'" He pointed between himself and Evan. At the younger man's affirmative nod, he said, "You think he'd be, um…receptive to that?"

"Yes," Evan said without pause.

"I don't know, Ev…this sounds like a really bad idea. You do realize what could happen to us if we approached him about it and he reported us, right?" Cam cautioned, his brilliant, blue eyes staring directly into Evan's.

"I don't think he would do that," Evan answered back. "Besides, I can approach him myself. That way you're protected." He tightened his hold around Cam's chest and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss as he said this in an effort to reassure his lover.

Cam shook his head, "I think this is a really bad idea, Evan." He paused for a moment before he continued, "I can't talk you out it, can I?" His voice had a resigned tone to it.

"No, you can't." Evan smiled at his lover, appreciating the fact that Cam respected him enough to make his own decisions. "I'll be careful, I promise." He kissed Cam again and smiled as the colonel deepened it, pulling him backwards to lie down side by side on the bed.

*****

He stared at the closed door in front of him and his eyes memorized every subtle detail of the nameplate that read "Lt. Col. John Sheppard." He had been working up the willpower to knock on the door and have the conversation that could end his career and ensure that he never set foot through the stargate again. No matter what he had seen while in Atlantis, he could not be absolutely sure in his suspicions about Sheppard.

Evan took a deep breath and raised his hand, ready to take the plunge, just as the door opened in front of him. They both stood rooted in place and stared at each other questioningly for a moment.

"Major?" Sheppard asked. "Can I do something for you?"

"Actually, Colonel, yes," Evan said while he tried to keep his voice from betraying his anxiety. "Um, can we…?" he motioned behind John. "Oh, unless this is a bad time," he offered, giving Sheppard a chance to dodge the conversation thereby letting Evan escape back to his stack of paperwork. He had mixed emotions when Sheppard waved him inside and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk.

Evan took a look around the office and noticed how bare it seemed, almost as if no one had used in years as anything more than a storage closet. "Are you sure I'm not holding you up?" Evan asked. "You were just about to go somewhere."

Sheppard waved it off, "Nothing that can't wait. Wallace is in the infirmary again and I figured I'd stop by and ask Dr. Lam when he'd be released so we can get on with our next mission."

Evan knew that Sheppard must be frustrated with commanding the seemingly incompetent SG-4 while Teyla and Ronon were still in the Pegasus Galaxy and McKay was stuck in a lab in Area 51. "I see," was all he said as he took the offered seat.

"What did you want to talk about, Major?" Sheppard prompted.

"Sir, I um…" Evan was not sure where to start. He did not want to mention Atlantis because he did not think he was ready to talk about that with anyone but Cam yet, but he knew the direct approach was not the best plan of action in this case. "Colonel, since we met Helia—"

Sheppard made a face of distate at the woman's name before starting to look uncomfortable. "Lorne, I don't think I want to have this conversation."

Evan could tell that he had made a mistake as Sheppard looked like his was getting ready to stand up and ask him to leave. "Sir, wait. I don't want to talk about…well, you know." At Sheppard's questioning gaze, he continued, "I just…if you wanted to talk, um, then there would be people willing to listen."

"I'm not going to Heightmeyer," Sheppard stated unequivocally. The psychiatrist from the Expedition had been retained at the SGC to augment their medical staff.

Evan reassured him, "No, sir. I wasn't suggesting that, sir."

"You and I aren't exactly bosom-buddies either, Lorne," the older man steamrollered on after seeing the meaning behind Evan's words.

"I know, sir, I just…" Evan stopped himself and decided to changes tracks a little bit. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" He knew what Sheppard must have been thinking because in his experience when an inferior officer asked for permission to speak freely, then it did not usually bode well.

The older man slouched even more into his office chair, if that were possible, and motioned for Evan to continue. "Colonel, when we were…" he left out the words, but he knew Sheppard could hear the implied "in Atlantis" and he went on, "I saw you, on several occasions, um…" Sheppard was giving him a look he could not quite figure out and he knew he just needed to say it. "I saw you checking out several people."

"Major, I don't think my personal life is any of your business and it's pretty inappropriate for you to—"

Evan cut him off, "Several male people, sir."

Sheppard's eyes went wide and Evan would have thought he looked comical if not for the seriousness of his statement. His superior office immediately stood up and, with a completely flat voice, told him, "Get out. Now."

He did not even mutter a "yes, sir" as he got up out of the chair and walked out of the room. As soon as he cleared the doorframe, he felt the need to turn around and say something, anything, to the colonel to clarify his statement and alleviate the anxiety that he was sure was making Sheppard feel sick, but the door to the office slammed in his face.

*****

Evan had talked with Cam the night after the incident with Colonel Sheppard and the other man had urged him to drop the matter. They both agreed that nothing Evan had said could incriminate either of them in any way, but he knew that he had just ended his professional relationship with his former commanding officer. Three days had passed since that conversation and Evan had not seen Sheppard even once. This was not especially uncommon given that they were all on teams that traveled to different planets, but something inside him told him that this was different.

He was in the mess hall again eating lunch, thinking that the lemon chicken was actually halfway decent considering the caliber of food in the air force base, when he saw John Sheppard walk through the doors and walk directly towards his table. Part of him told him to run and get away from the man who probably want to kill him, but another, more rational part of him told him he nothing to fear in a room filled with witnesses.

Sheppard sat down in the chair across from him and, without preamble, said, "What do you want?" His voice was low and deadly serious.

Evan was confused and instead of answering Sheppard's question, he asked one of his own. "How did you find me, sir?"

"Security cameras," was his only explanation. "I'll ask again, Major: what do you want?"

"You're not going to hurt me?" Evan asked. He knew it sounded a little ridiculous, but given what he knew about Sheppard's record, he had to rule it out.

"Lorne!" Sheppard all but yelled.

"Sorry, sir." He looked around and realized SGC personnel surrounded them, but not enough of a crowd to ensure no one could overhear them. "Can we not talk about this here?"

The older man followed his gaze and then gave him a curt nod. "My office," he said and immediately stood up, effectively ending Evan's lunch.

Evan scraped the remains of his meal into the trash, left his plate and silverware with the other dirty dishes, and stacked his tray on top of the other used ones before following Sheppard out of the mess hall. They walked quickly down the hallway in what Evan felt was an awkward silence until they finally reached Sheppard's office. The colonel ushered him in and he could here him close and lock the door behind them.

Sheppard walked around him and leaned against the desk, his message clear that he did not want Evan to make himself comfortable and would prefer the younger man to leave as quickly as possible. "Out with it," he ordered.

"Sir—" he began, but was cut off.

"No, this is off the record. I'm not going to insult your intelligence by denying what you said." Evan had not been expecting that, but he let Sheppard continue. "Just tell me what you want to make this go away."

"Sheppard," he said, since using the colonel's first name just seems wrong somehow, "I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Sheppard was getting angrier and more frustrated by the second. Evan could tell he was exercising all of his self-control when he said in a calm voice, "Then what did you mean, Lorne? Do you realize how serious—"

Now it was Evan's turn to interrupt Sheppard. "Yes, I do." Sheppard seemed to be waiting for him to continue, to give some kind of explanation for why he confronted the man in the first place. "I'm about to tell you something I'm not supposed to…"

When he trailed off, Sheppard looked at him, clearly expecting him to continue, but when he did not, the hazel-eyed man asked, "Yes?"

"I, um…" Evan was finding this even harder than he expected. "I understand, Colonel. That is, I…I am…" Realization dawned on Sheppard's face even without the words leaving Evan's mouth.

"Lorne, are you telling me—" Sheppard began.

Evan was sure he had never interrupted a superior officer in the past and suddenly he had done it twice in one conversation. "Actually, I think you'll find that I never actually told you anything," he said, placing emphasis on the word "told."

Sheppard shook his head a little bit and retreated around the desk to sit in his chair. "That's certainly something I never expected from you." He seemed to be thinking something over and Evan was not about to ruin his thinking process. "Why did you come to me exactly?"

"I know you have a hard time talking about things," Evan started. "So do I, Colonel. But, well, maybe there's another way for you to deal with, um, things." Evan was pretty sure that Sheppard understood his meaning, and at least half of what he was planning, without him actually saying the words. He continued, "Just, think about it, Sheppard. Let me know what you decide." And he stood up and left the older man to make a decision.

*****

It took another three days before Colonel Sheppard approached him again, this time his mood entirely different from the last. Evan was having a late lunch, delayed because he had to sort out some mistakes in a recent delivery of new mining equipment, when he saw him enter the mess hall, grab a tray, and go through the line to pick up a sandwich, an apple, a glass of soda, and some blue jell-o before making his way over to his table and sit in the empty seat across from him, looking like everything was completely normal.

"Major," he greeted nonchalantly.

Evan suppressed a grin and, with a slight nod, answered back, "Colonel Sheppard."

They ate their respective lunches in relative silence, occasionally asking somewhat inane questions about how missions were going and so on. Finally, Sheppard took the initiative and, when there were only a few people left in the room, whispered, "So, how would this work?"

Evan coughed and choked a little bit on the piece of lasagna he had been swallowing. He immediately grabbed for his water to wash it down and tried to regain his composure. "Sorry," he said quickly in response to Sheppard's quirked eyebrow, "I, um, wasn't expecting you to say that."

"I don't remember seeing telepathy in your record, Lorne, so I think I'll excuse you this time." Sheppard joked. Evan was glad the man felt comfortable enough with him again to do so. "So, like I was saying, how would this work?" he repeated.

Evan smirked a little and lowered his voice to make sure there was no possibility he would be overheard. "My quarters, 2100, sir."

And before he knew it, he was standing in his room, the clock displaying the time 8:56pm. He was extremely nervous about tonight and the day had just rushed by after his impromptu lunch with Colonel Sheppard. After he was done for the day, he tracked down Cam and let him know the plan for tonight. To say that Cam had been surprised would be an understatement, but he eventually just grinned and agreed to it.

There was a knock at his door and when he opened it he felt light-headed as all of the air rushed out of his lungs. Colonel John Sheppard was standing in his doorway in a pair of tight-fitting, low-rise jeans and a black, long-sleeve, knit shirt open at the collar and revealing just a little chest hair. "Can I come in?" he asked sheepishly. Evan was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was still in his uniform.

"Uh, yes…yes, sir. Please, um, please come in," he managed to stumble out.

Sheppard just grinned and, there was no other way to describe it, he sauntered into Evan's quarters and closed the door behind himself. "Lorne, I've just come to your quarters to um…just, call me John, okay?"

Evan nodded his head, and told him, "Then you have to call me Evan."

"So how do we—"

"Um, do you want—"

They both started and stopped talking and the same time. John rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed sort of way while Evan gave a nervous, little laugh and just said, "John, come here." He held his hand out to the old man and, when John took it, Evan pulled him closer and gently pressed a kiss to the man's lips. He took it slow, but he made sure to pour as much emotion and comfort into the kiss as possible. He wanted John to relax, enjoy this, and just let go of his problems. Before long, he could feel John responding, his lips working against Evan's, and his tongue tentatively running across the younger man's bottom lip seeking entrance.

Evan pulled him towards the bed and they both sat on it, never breaking the kiss. One of his hands ran up John's chest and rested on his shoulder while he felt John's arms encircle his waist to hold him close. Evan finally opened his mouth and allowed John the entrance he craved. The taste of John Sheppard filled hit his tongue and moaned into the kiss.

John pulled away from him for a second in order to gasp out, "Shirt." Evan could feel him clawing at the article of clothing, and he reached up to take John's hands in his own and steady them. Together, they removed Evan's shirt to reveal his smooth, muscled chest and stomach, and then he tossed it across the room.

"Your turn," he managed to get out before grabbing the hem John's shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Evan grinned at how he had made John's unruly hair even messier and raised a hand to run his fingers through it, marveling at how thick it was. He then brought his hands to John's chest and combed his fingers through his dark chest hair, his right hand positioned so he could feel the rapid beating of John's heart.

Their lips crushed back together, a sense of urgency in their kissing now, and the let their hands roam over each other's passion heated skin. And then Evan heard a faint distant sounding buzz before the door swung open and he felt John push him away, hard, onto the floor. He looked up to see that John had flung himself to the top of the bed, his lips red and swollen, and his hair incriminatingly disheveled while he could hear the door quickly shut somewhere behind him.

Hands grabbed his upper arms and hauled him up into a standing position, his gaze still not leaving John Sheppard. The scared, hurt look in his eyes made Evan's heart ache, and he knew it was a borderline cruel thing to have done, but he was not sure that John would have agreed to his entire idea, so the deception was justified in his mind. He turned and looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes for a moment before he pressed an intimate kiss to Cam's lips.

After they broke the kiss, they both turned to look at the incredibly confused look on John's face. Next to him, Evan heard his lover acknowledge, "Sheppard." The younger man looked back up to see a smirk on the Southerner's face as he looked to the man sitting on Evan's bed. Cam ran a hand across his chest before pulling away and walking around to stand next to where John was laying stunned on the bed. Evan watched him sit halfway on the bed, lean down, and gently kiss his fellow colonel.

Evan sidled up next to John on the bed, opposite Cam, and ran his hand over the man's chest. When the two other men broke their kiss, Evan pressed his own light kiss to John's lips and smiled when he tasted a mixture of John and Cam. "I hope this is okay," he whispered. John's eyes still looked impossibly wide, but he gave a slight nod of his head. Evan smiled and murmured, "Good," before he began leaving a light trail of kisses along John's neck. Above him, he could feel Cam return to kissing the hazel-eyed man. He had explained to his lover that tonight was about comforting John, so they were both focusing on pleasuring him with all of their skills.

He could both hear and feel a groan from low in John's throat and decided to make his way down the man's chest, leaving light kisses in his wake. When he finally got to the top of his pants, he whispered John's name, asking his permission to continue. Cam pulled away to start taking his own shirt off, and John's heavy lidded, darkened eyes met his while John's almost imperceptible nod gave him permission to keep going.

Evan moved further down and removed John's sneakers and socks before making his way back up to unbutton and unzip John's jeans, slowly pulling them off the slightly taller man. His breath hitched when he saw John's hardness pressed against the thin cotton of his boxers, a wet spot just above the tip revealing how much John was getting into their activities.

He touched for the top of John's underwear and pulled them down his slim hips, carefully maneuvering them up and over the man's straining hardness. Now that he had John Sheppard completely naked and lying on display in front of him, Evan let out a little moan of appreciation at the beauty of what he saw. He knew John could not hear him as he was entirely focused on Cam's lips attacking his own and the same Southern colonels hands rubbing his chest.

The Air Force major leaned down and slowly licked John's throbbing cock from root to tip and savored the taste of the wetness he found there. He could feel John's hips jerk underneath him, but he quickly pressed his hands down against them to hold them in place while he began sucking his former commanding officer. He tried to relax his throat as he pushed his mouth as far down John's length as he could, and then slowly pulled back up, gently sucking and rubbing his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Soon John's hips were straining against his hands and he felt the older man come into his mouth, Evan's lips still wrapped around his cock, but the younger man took care not to overly stimulate the now sensitized organ. As he swallowed the slightly salty, slightly bitter liquid in his mouth, Evan figured that it must have been a very long time since John had been intimate with anyone for him to come so quickly.

He moved back up John's body to lie beside him again and was pleased when the colonel looked him in the eyes and he could see the sated look on his face accompanied by a lazy grin while Cam suckled his neck. He pressed a light kiss to his lips and whispered in his ear, "Up for more?"

He heard John moan in response and took that as a yes. Evan ran a hand across Cam's broad, strong shoulders and watched him give John's neck a few more licks and kisses before he sat up to reach for him. He and Evan held each other and kissed for a moment while they both started to divest the other of his pants. He let Cam go to get what they needed while he turned back to John.

"John," he whispered, his voice scratchy from the blow job he just gave his former boss, "I need to you get on your hands and knees." He gave him a reassuring smile and John nodded back to him before getting into the position, his eyes conveying nothing but support and reassurance.

Evan guided him a little further down the bed to give him enough room to kneel in front of the spiky haired man, his own aching manhood jutting out in front of him into John's face. He carded his fingers through John's hair, gently massaging his scalp, then moving his hand lower to cup John's chin and tilt his head up to look into his eyes. He smiled warmly and his heart melted when John smiled back, a genuine smile, one that said everything John had a hard time expressing in words.

John suddenly tensed up and a small his of pain escaped his lips. Evan looked up, his hand sliding up to lie comfortingly against John's cheek, and he watched at Cam knelt behind the beautiful man in front oh him. One of Cam's hands was stroking John's hip while Evan could not see the other, but he knew that it was busy doing and the thought made him groan in anticipation. He looked down to see John biting his hard on his lip with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"John, are you ready?" Evan asked.

"Y-yeah." He moaned and turned his face further into Evan's hand. "I'm ready. Please…"

Evan glanced up to give Cam a pointed look and let him know it was alright to keep going. A hand around his cock brought his gaze back down and he was met with the sight of John Sheppard with his hand wrapped around Evan's manhood, nuzzling it against his scruffy cheek making the younger man gasp. And suddenly everything was heat and wetness and nothing else in the world mattered as much as what John was doing to him.

Distantly, Evan could hear the sound of skin hitting skin as Cam pushed himself into John, each thrust harder and faster than the one before it. He was so lost in the feeling of John's mouth on his cock, though, that nothing else seemed to matter. He ran his hands through John's hair, still fascinated by the feel of it, and guided his head as he sucked Evan, but he made sure never to tug on those precious locks.

He opened his eyes slightly and was met with the arousing sight of Cam fucking John hard and fast. The expression on Cam's face was enough to tell Evan that he was not going to last much longer. If it had been so long since John had had sex, then he was sure he was incredibly tight and Cam would not be able to hold back for very long. Thinking of Cam's cock sliding in and out of John while he sucked Evan with his skillful mouth was enough to make him moan. All too soon for his liking, he could feel his orgasm building up inside of him until it felt like he was going to explode.

"John," he panted out, "John, I'm about—mmm—I'm gonna come!"

The only response he got back was John's tongue doing something wonderful that he could not even imagine and he came, his essence filling John's mouth. He slipped his manhood out from between John's swollen lips and watched as Cam continued to thrust into him, he movements becoming faster and more erratic. He looked back down to see John biting his lip again, his face getting red. Finally, he heard Cam come hard, grunting as he rode John through his orgasm. And he heard John moaning below him, a drop of blood falling from where he had bitten his lip too hard.

After Cam had pulled out, Evan gently guided John over to lie on his back. He saw that the sheets were wet with John's come from where he had been propped up on his hands and knees and knew that the older man had needed this night.

Looking to Cam, he asked, "Stay tonight?" It was dangerous, yes, but he thought it was important tonight: important for John.

Cam nodded his head and finished removing the soiled sheet. He did not bother replacing it with a new one, just grabbing the blanket and pulling it over Evan and John before climbing underneath it himself. Evan felt him pull the two of them closer and into a warm embrace, John comfortably wedged between them.

As Evan was drifting off to sleep, his mind reflected on the events of the last few days. And even though he missed Atlantis desperately, he found that he did not mind as much. Now he had something even more important. After all, home is where you make it, and with John and Cam here, he could quickly see Earth looking a little bit brighter. He did not know what unexpected things the next day held, or that day after that, but he fell asleep content in the knowledge that whatever happened, he had people who would help him through it. When he finally did fall asleep, and his dreams were filled with visions of the Ancient city, he found he did not mind it so much because John and Cam were right there beside him the whole way.


End file.
